


Millicent Bulstrode

by ak_bennington



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Basado en Positivo/Negativo de Japiera, Body Positive, Chubby Osamu, Con permiso, Epilogue, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Pining, Romantic Comedy, Sakusa y Komori son unos Potterheads, Spoilers, Spoilers del final de Positivo/Negativo de Japiera, Third Wheels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak_bennington/pseuds/ak_bennington
Summary: Komori quiere presentar a Sakusa a su nueva novia, y tal es su sorpresa cuando descubre que cambió a Lavender Brown por Millicent Bulstrode. [Humor, romance y Harry Potter](Este fic está basado en Positivo-Negativo de japiera, se puede leer independientemente pero habrá muchas referencias que no se entenderían y spoilers del final así que si alguien tiene interés en leer mi oneshot -es divertido y lindo, eso creo- debería leer primero el otro fic.)
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Original Character, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Millicent Bulstrode

**Author's Note:**

  * For [japiera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/japiera/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Positivo-Negativo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222746) by [japiera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/japiera/pseuds/japiera). 



> Disclaimer: Haikyuu pertenece a Haruichi Furudate, Harry Potter a JK Rowling, y Positivo-Negativo a japiera, yo solo tomo los personajes prestados.

Millicent Bulstrode

Desde el momento en que tuvo en sus manos la invitación –dentro de un sobre y con caligrafía esmerada, como si acabara de recibir su carta de Hogwarts–, supo que se trataba de algo importante. No es que fuera la primera “carta de Hogwarts” que había recibido en su vida –quizás aquella fuera la octava o novena, había perdido la cuenta–, lo que sí estaba claro era que Komori tendía a reservar y utilizar ese medio para los comunicados de hechos clave.

Si no fuera porque _creía_ que actualmente no tenía novia, habría temido que aquello se tratara de una invitación de boda.

De repente se daba cuenta de lo mal que quedaba aquello de no estar seguro de si Komori seguía con aquella Lavender Brown que solo se alimentaba de lechugas y cuya triste existencia estaba amargando también la de Motoya, usualmente alegre. _Creía_ recordar que le había comentado algo acerca de ella, pero él tenía problemas más importantes y urgentes que tratar así que, casi con seguridad, juraría que al final había acabado por no contarle lo que sucedió con aquella chica.

Y si no era una invitación de boda, ¿qué podría ser si no? El cumpleaños de Komori había sido solo hacía unas semanas y para el suyo aún quedaba mucho.

Al final, con eso de que Atsumu estaba fuera, el tiempo y la distancia se habían acabado diluyendo, y esa sensación se había extendido a muchas otras cosas que antes hubiera tomado de otra manera. Antes jamás se le hubiera ocurrido pasar un fin de semana libre yendo a visitar a alguien que no fuera su familia. Ahora de pronto Osaka y Kobe estaban cerca, y la compañía de Osamu y Suna era mucho más agradable que la soledad.

Todo había resultado tan fluido que apenas si se había dado cuenta.

Como en ese momento, en el que la “invitación” de Komori cobraba sentido.

No fue hasta llegar a Onigiris Miya que se percató de que últimamente Komori también entraba en ese _pack_ formado por Osamu y Suna. Por supuesto que para Sakusa, Komori siempre sería alguien especial y nadie le arrebataría el puesto de mejor amigo supremo (ni siquiera Wakatoshi llegaba a ciertos niveles de los que Motoya podía jactarse). Así que el hecho de que el líbero ahora formara parte del _pack cuñados_ , no se debía al nivel de amistad sino a que últimamente Komori también pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos.

Sakusa no le había dado mayor importancia. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Suna y él jugaban en el mismo equipo y Komori era un tipo agradable que entablaba amistad con facilidad. Y del mismo modo en que jamás llegó a escuchar la historia de aquella Lavender Brown, supuso que Komori atravesaba medio Japón para comprobar que él estaba bien, después de que Atsumu se marchara a Francia, como si las llamadas y videollamadas ya no fuesen suficientes y Sakusa fuese a mentirle como cuando tenía siete años y le aseguró haber visto un platillo volante. Nunca se le había ocurrido que Komori pudiera tener otro propósito más que ese, aparte de aprovechar que Suna viajaba para así no tener que hacerlo solo y compartir gastos de gasolina.

A veces era un fastidio que Osamu tuviese el negocio que tenía, porque la hostelería no podía permitirse el lujo de cerrar un fin de semana, así que los días que solía tener libre eran en días de diario que ellos como jugadores solían ocupar en entrenamientos. Pero en el fondo agradecía la comodidad y seguridad de Onigiris Miya. Con el tiempo, incluso se atrevía a comer comida de allí sin necesidad de que se la volvieran a cocinar delante de él.

Acababan quedando allí por simple comodidad. Osamu se pasaba por la mesa cada vez que tenía un rato libre y ellos le esperaban hasta que terminaba su turno. Había sido en aquellos momentos en los que Sakusa y Suna se quedaban solos, que había conseguido enterarse de un montón de historias acerca de Komori que este jamás le había contado.

Fue así que cuando entró en el local y se dirigió de forma mecánica hacia la mesa en la que siempre se sentaban cuando quedaban, se encontró de pronto con alguien más que no debería estar ahí, ocupando su sitio.

Después de tantos años, Komori era capaz de leer a Sakusa hasta con el más mínimo gesto que hiciera con las cejas. Aquello era como los discapacitados, que desarrollan mejor unos sentidos por la falta de otro; el uso continuado de mascarilla había forzado a Komori a saber interpretar hasta los signos más insospechados.

Debió ser evidente su molestia porque enseguida aclaró a la persona intrusa:

–Oh, perdona, estás en su sitio –Komori se pasó a otro asiento libre pretendiendo que hiciera lo mismo que él y se sentara en el que Komori acababa de dejar, pero en su lugar la persona intrusa se le quedó mirando con estupefacción. El líbero tuvo que aclarar de nuevo–. Es como Sheldon.

–No, no lo soy –declaró Sakusa con voz grave.

Aquella fue su manera de anunciar que había llegado. Sin duda, dando la nota.

Por supuesto no pensaba sentarse allí, con el asiento caliente, así que lo hizo en el lado contrario, provocando que Suna se apretujara contra la pared para hacerle un hueco donde debía ir Osamu cuando pudiera tomarse unos minutos de descanso.

Sakusa estaba absolutamente indignado por el hecho de que Komori no hubiera caído de antemano en que le molestaría que alguien utilizara su lugar favorito en la mesa. Empezaba a sospechar que se lo había callado a propósito para tener una excusa y hacer la gracia de “Sheldon”.

Fuera como fuese, ahora que los observaba, aunque con indignación, aquella chica le resultaba ligeramente familiar. Pero no tenía mucho sentido ya que, claramente, no era Lavender Brown sino más bien la que se había comido a Lavender Brown.

Nunca la llegó a conocer en persona, pero por las fotos de Komori intuía que encajaba en los estándares de la japonesa promedio de su edad, y la que tenía delante no solo debía sacarle treinta centímetros –pues era casi tan alta como Komori–, sino también treinta kilos.

Con esto no quería decir que la chica fuera gorda –en comparación, era la otra quien estaba excesivamente delgada–, pero se le hacía raro que Komori pasase de un extremo a otro cuando las novias de Komori habían seguido siempre un prototipo muy claro.

Tal vez no fuera su novia y solo estaba sacando las cosas de contexto.

Sakusa seguía devanándose los sesos tratando de ubicar de qué le sonaba, hasta que sintió la rodilla de Suna golpearle bajo la mesa y fue como si sus pensamientos se ordenaran de golpe.

¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Esa debía ser Millicent Bulstrode!

Aquel había sido uno de esos chismes de los cuales se había enterado a través de Suna un día cualquiera mientras esperaban a que Osamu terminara su turno.

Como siempre, ambos revisaban el móvil haciendo tiempo, uno enfrente del otro con una cerveza sobre la mesa para que la espera se hiciese menos larga. Ya sabían que había horas punta en las que Osamu no se podía escaquear ni un minuto, pero pasados esos picos de más ajetreo, solía arañar algunos momentos para estar con ellos.

Ninguno de los dos era muy hablador, pero para Sakusa estaba bien así. A veces solo le bastaba el saber que tenía a alguien al alcance de la mano; que si decía algo, habría alguien escuchándolo. El muy maldito de Atsumu le había hecho acostumbrarse a ese tipo de cosas.

–¿Quieres ver algo? –propuso Suna, rompiendo el silencio.

Kiyoomi no estaba pendiente de lo que hacía, pero le había oído una risilla por lo bajo que, viniendo de Suna, no debía significar nada bueno. O lo que era lo mismo: un cotilleo bien jugoso.

Ante eso, Sakusa no pudo decir que no, por mucho que estuviera viendo algunas fotos que Atsumu había subido a su Facebook aquello podía esperar. Cogió su cerveza y la trasladó junto a él al lado opuesto de la mesa.

–¿Te suena? –preguntó Suna, cuando Sakusa se arrimó a él para ver lo que le mostraba en su móvil.

Se quedó mirando un rato pero nada de aquello le sonaba en absoluto. Por lo que se veía en la foto, debió ser tomada en el polideportivo de los Red Falcons cuando los EJP Raijin jugaron de visitantes un par de semanas atrás. En ella, Komori posaba junto a una chica a la vez que le colocaba una bufanda de su equipo.

–No, ¿debería?

Suna lo miró de reojo y esbozó otra sonrisa maliciosa.

–O sea, no te ha contado nada. Esto no hace más que confirmarlo.

–¿De qué me hablas?

Sakusa no dejaba de mirar a aquella chica robusta de mandíbula cuadrada. Era casi tan alta como Komori y a simple vista tenía más músculos que Komori. Su ropa genérica podría ser incluso también de Komori. No era para nada agraciada y la risa forzada que mantenía para la foto tampoco ayudaba mucho.

Millicent Bulstrode –Slytherin y versión femenina de Crabbe y Goyle que tuvo más de un encontronazo con Hermione–, se le vino de inmediato a la cabeza. Si tuviera que describirla, ese nombre sería su descripción perfecta.

–Últimamente viene mucho a nuestros partidos, sospecho que algo se cuece entre ellos desde que Osamu se la presentó cuando jugamos en Kyoto.

–Un momento, no entiendo nada. ¿Osamu y tú la conocéis?

–Es la ex de Osamu. Salieron cuando estábamos en el instituto. Ella estaba en el Club de Atletismo, lanzamiento de martillo, creo, aunque luego se pasó a Halterofilia.

–¡¿QUÉ?!

De repente fue demasiada información.

No sabía cual de todas aquellas cosas le estaba causando más shock. Aunque las palabras de Suna le habían puesto en la pista acerca de algún comentario que le había oído a Atsumu y al que no le había dado importancia.

Alguna vez Atsumu había mencionado que su hermano tenía _gustos peculiares_ , pero no dio más detalles ni Kiyoomi tampoco sintió la necesidad de pedírselos. Por supuesto que no debía estar refiriéndose a tener una pareja de su mismo sexo, ya que ambos la tenían, y a esas alturas Sakusa sabía de sobra que Suna y Osamu estaban juntos. Tenía más sentido que la peculiaridad viniera porque Suna era más raro que un perro verde, pero tampoco parecía ser eso.

En aquel momento, algo hizo _click_ en su cerebro que le hizo comprenderlo.

A simple vista no tenía ningún sentido que a alguien pudiera gustarle dos personas tan diferentes como eran Suna y Millicent Bulstrode, eran como la noche y el día. Y, sin embargo, había algo intrínseco en ambos que le daba coherencia.

No lo iba a admitir en voz alta jamás, pero Rintarou era hermoso. Había algo exótico en él que lo hacía especial y atractivo sin ser excepcionalmente guapo o tener unos rasgos perfectos. Y Sakusa acababa de descubrir qué era aquello invisible que confería a Suna ese aura distinta. Era de una belleza delicada y… femenina. No interfería con su voz grave o que Rintarou vistiera casi siempre de colores oscuros, botas militares y pantalones rotos y ceñidos. Tampoco se debía a que los días en que no jugaban o estaban de descanso usase delineador y se pintase a veces las uñas. Era algo suyo, natural, que se desprendía por sí solo con sus simples movimientos sin necesidad de nada accesorio.

Del mismo modo en que Suna era un chico femenino, Millicent Bulstrode era una chica masculina, y ambos confluían de algún modo en un punto en común a mitad de camino de uno y otro. Y Sakusa pudo comprenderlo.

La insinuación de Rintarou acerca de que aquella chica estuviera buscando algo con Komori le había resultado chocante porque no calzaba con la imagen de chica que a Komori solían gustarle. Él era más del tipo gimnasia rítmica, no lanzamiento de martillo.

–¿Qué pasó entonces con Lavender Brown? –preguntó Sakusa, confundido.

Sakusa no estaba seguro de si por aquel entonces Komori ya había empezado a salir con la Lavender que solo comía ensalada, pero en cualquier caso, si no era esa Lavender sería otra. Recordaba haber oído hablar de alguna de las animadoras, o de la presidenta del club de fans, o de la periodista o de la estudiante en prácticas de fisioterapia. Daba igual quienes fueses o como se llamasen, todas eran Lavender Brown porque todas encajaban en el mismo patrón.

Suna lo miró también confuso debido al nombre extranjero.

–No conozco a nadie que se llame así.

Sakusa bufó, sin ganas de explicarle que no era un nombre real y por qué lo utilizaba de forma genérica para todas las novias de Motoya.

–¿Komorin no tenía una novia?

–Ah, sí, Masaki-chan, ¿te refieres a esa? –Sakusa se encogió de hombros, suponiendo que Masaki-chan sería Lavender Brown #3–. Bueno, ya no están juntos ¿no te lo dijo?

–Supongo que sí, me habré confundido –Sakusa resolvió que tal vez debía prestar más atención a los líos amorosos de su amigo porque estaba quedando como un amigo de mierda.

–Bueno, la verdad es que esta está mejor. Ya sabes que no me van las mujeres, pero sé objetivamente cuando una está mejor que otra. Tampoco es que el físico sea lo que importe, pero siempre le dije a Komori que es mejor tener donde agarrar que esos sacos de huesos con los que suele salir.

Sakusa se le quedó mirando, poniendo en una gran duda aquello que acababa de oír. Pero se trataba de Suna, quien era más raro que un perro verde, y después de oír de su propia boca que acababa de admitir preferir a Millicent frente a cualquiera de las Lavenders, Sakusa ya no sabía a qué se enfrentaba y si existían unos estándares peculiares y no peculiares.

Ahora que todo aquel episodio acababa de volver a su mente, lo pudo confirmar al mirar de reojo a la barra donde Osamu estaba preparando sus onigiris, y cuya barriguita ya no era tan fácil de disimular detrás del delantal.

Kiyoomi se fijó esa vez a conciencia y confirmó que se trataba de aquella Millicent que Suna le enseñó en su móvil.

Maldecía a Komori por volverle incapaz de hacer comparaciones sin utilizar referencias Pottéricas, pero es que no había mejor comparación que esa, pues de haber sido al contrario, tenía clarísimo que esa habría sido la referencia usada por el líbero.

De pronto, no solo que aquella mujer –cuyo nombre real no importaba– hubiese conquistado el corazón de Komori adquiría importancia, sino que el rodillazo de Suna le recordaba que, si su memoria no le fallaba, aquella chica también había sido novia de Osamu.

Sakusa observaba el panorama un poco confuso, paseando la mirada entre unos y otros, tratando de buscar algún tipo de tensión oculta en el ambiente o rastros de una guerra fría librada por la espalda, temiendo el momento en el que Osamu se uniera al grupo por si acaso estallaba todo.

Sin embargo, no encontraba nada de eso, de momento. Todo parecía cordial y normal, probablemente porque Komori ni siquiera supiera de aquella historia que ocurrió en la preparatoria entre su interés romántico y el novio de su compañero de equipo quien, por cierto, parecía encontrar atractiva a su troll de las cavernas.

Sakusa sabía que debía estar alerta a la más mínima señal. ¿Acaso Komori había olvidado que Bulstrode era una Slytherin? Él no tenía problemas con los Slytherins, pero no podía decir lo mismo de Komori. ¿Cómo alguien tan poco agraciada había conseguido salir con Osamu y Komori y casi hacer dudar de su homosexualidad a Suna? Debía ser cosa de Artes Oscuras, seguro.

–¿Esperamos a alguien más? –preguntó Millicent, mirando a Kiyoomi al ser el único que iba solo.

–Ya te lo dije, es el novio de Atsumu–le susurró Komori con disimulo, pero no lo suficiente como para que Sakusa no lo entendiera. Aquello hizo que lo mirara con el ceño aún más fruncido.

La chica miró a Sakusa con lástima y este estuvo a punto de decirle cuatro cosas si no fuera porque en ese momento llegó Osamu saludándolos a todos. Sakusa tenía que reiterarse en la afirmación de que Osamu estaba tierno por todas partes, en especial cuando le echó el brazo por el hombro y lo arrimó hacia él dándole palmaditas en la espalda. Podía imaginarse a Suna enterrando la cara en aquellos pectorales que no estaban tan firmes como los de Atsumu.

–¿Sabéis ya lo que queréis? Solo he venido a saludar un segundo, pero enseguida estoy con vosotros.

Osamu tomó asiento un momento con ellos en la mesa mientras apuntaban lo que querían pedir y Sakusa no se dio cuenta de que estaba en medio de él y Suna hasta que ambos se inclinaron por detrás de su espalda para poder saludarse con un beso. A veces se sentía como un hijo adoptado por permitirle formar parte de todo aquello y no dejarlo de lado. Él mismo estaba viviendo en sus carnes los estragos de la distancia, y no porque Osamu y Suna estuviesen en el mismo país significaba que para ellos fuera más sencillo. Y la mitad de las veces que conseguían estar juntos, estaba él en medio.

Suna y él apuntaron lo que querían aunque realmente no era necesario. Osamu acertaría con qué llevarles aunque no hubieran abierto la boca. No obstante, Sakusa centró su atención en cómo Komori y Millicent repasaban la carta decidiendo lo que querían comer.

Para bien o para mal, Sakusa había estado presente en muchas de esas primeras citas de Komori y sus Lavenders. Tal vez sucediera que tanto en Tokio como en Osaka estaba destinado a ser el aguanta velas. Pero en esa ocasión estaba presenciando algo totalmente distinto y nunca visto.

Por una vez, Motoya no tenía que pedirse lo que le gustaba sintiéndose culpable porque su compañera se alimentara del aire y él siempre se quedara con ganas de probar esto y aquello sin hacerlo porque no tenía estómago para tanto. Allí delante, discutiendo animadamente qué era lo que ambos querían probar y llenando una lista que bien podría haber alimentado a los cinco, por primera vez en mucho tiempo vio a Komori feliz siendo él mismo.

Osamu bromeó al ver la lista y cuando estaba a punto de irse, Komori se aclaró la garganta ahora que estaban los cinco presentes y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Millicent sobre la mesa a la vista de todos.

Osamu silbó, haciendo enrojecer a la parejita, y Suna les hizo una foto para inmortalizar el momento.

–Así que para esto era la carta. ¡Deberías dejar las cartas de Hogwars para los comunicados importantes! A este paso pasará como en el cuento del lobo, que cuando venga de verdad nadie te creerá. O sea, yo no te creeré –fue la intervención de Sakusa al respecto.

La chica se acercó al oído de Komori y preguntó algo relacionado con las _cartas de Hogwarts,_ pero Motoya estaba demasiado indignado para explicárselo.

–¿Que nos hayamos reunido aquí todos para que os presente a mi novia, no es un comunicado digno de una carta de Hogwarts?

A Komori le palpitaba una vena atravesándole la frente y había levantado el culo del asiento, casi encaramándose en la mesa como si quisiera llegar al otro lado y alzar del suyo a Sakusa cogiéndolo del cuello de su chaqueta.

Así estaba de indignado.

–Bueno, sí, pero… –Sakusa pareció recapacitar en su actitud, sintiéndose culpable–. Teniendo en cuenta que ellos ya la conocen –recibió sendos rodillazos por parte de Suna y Osamu y un mensaje en su teléfono que ponía “Sunarin: no es el momento”–tampoco era un nivel para carta de Hogwarts, lo entiendes ¿no? Por un momento pensé que te casabas o te ibas al extranjero. Eso es nivel carta de Hogwarts. Me asustaste.

Komori suspiró y trató de cambiar el tema rápidamente. Hablar de bodas con alguien con quien acababa de empezar a salir debía ser bastante incómodo. O es que verdaderamente le estaba dando la razón a Sakusa.

–Es cierto que ellos ya la conocen, fue compañera de Inarizaki y fue Miya quien nos presentó cuando vinieron a vernos jugar en Kyoto.

Tal vez era precipitado hablar de boda, pero ¿sería Millicent la definitiva? Si dejaba a un lado las conspiraciones mentales que le decían que Komori era un Gryffindor a merced de las sucias tretas de esas serpientes, tenía buenas vibraciones. Quizás fuera por eso por lo que ninguna de las Lavenders le cuajó: no tenían nada que ofrecerle más que una cáscara hueca por dentro.

–Así que llegó el momento de las presentaciones oficiales –anunció Motoya, y Sakusa tuvo ganas de decirle que no hacía falta darle tanto bombo, ni que fuera la primera novia que le presentaba… Pero de nuevo se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo egoísta y desconsiderado y que Komori también se merecía su pequeño momento de gloria–, ella es…

_MillicentMillicentMillicentMillicent_ , Sakusa apretó los ojos maldiciendo que su cerebro lo traicionara de aquella manera y en aquel maldito momento. No podía olvidar preguntar su nombre a Osamu o Sunarin, aunque ya presagiaba que se le escaparía delante de Komori tarde o temprano y sería el final de su amistad.

–Él es Sakusa Kiyoomi, de quien ya te hablé –continuó Komori. Efectivamente, parecía haberle hablado de él, pues la chica rectificó al extender la mano para acompañar la presentación.

Sakusa agradeció el haberle ahorrado ese contacto físico innecesario, pero a la vez se preguntó qué clase de cosas le habría contado. Por otro lado, estaban en verano y la camiseta sin mangas que llevaba dejaba a la vista sus brazos y hombros musculados, haciendo que temiera por la integridad física de los huesos de su mano.

Pero aquella vestimenta, también bastante unisex como la que llevaba en la foto que le enseñó Suna, dejaba entrever unas bandas medicinales de color azul eléctrico que partían desde su cuello hasta algún lugar de su espalda. ¿También sería deportista profesional o simple hobbie?

–Ah, sí, el novio de Atsumu –dijo la chica y luego añadió mirándolo a él–, te compadezco.

De Osamu y Suna se lo esperaba cuando soltaron una risita por lo bajo, pero ¿qué se había creído esa lagarta? Sakusa tenía los nervios de punta y la paciencia muy fina, pero era consciente de la situación y no quería arruinar el momento a su amigo discutiendo con su novia. Lo dejaría estar, pero quedaría apuntado en la lista de asuntos pendientes. Sakusa Kiyoomi no olvidaba fácilmente.

Aún así, debía darle el beneficio de la duda. Si la imagen que tenía de Atsumu era la de cuando estudiaba en Inarizaki, su comentario estaba justificado.

Casi se bebió la mitad de la cerveza de un trago para ahogar el mal humor que se le estaba instalando en el cuerpo.

–Bueno, bueno –la sonrisilla de suficiencia de Motoya le estaba dando ganas de arrojarle a la cara la otra mitad de la bebida–, en realidad, querido Kiyoomi, esta reunión no se debe a mí sino a ti.

Sakusa tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que acababa de oír y reaccionar apropiadamente. De nuevo, Komori, Suna y Osamu rieron a la vez y todo aquello de repente adquiría un sospechoso tinte a complot. ¿Acaso se habían puesto de acuerdo para sacarlo tanto de sus casillas que lo pillara desubicado por completo?

–¿De qué hablas, Komorin? Eso no tiene ningún sentido. Yo no tengo nada que anunciar.

–Tú no, pero nosotros sí –habló Osamu, y Sakusa giró la cabeza hacia su derecha para mirarlo. De pronto se sentía como rodeado y acorralado.

–Me estáis poniendo nervioso.

–Dáos prisa o le dará algo aquí delante de todos y no es el objetivo –apremió Suna, poniéndolo más nervioso aún.

–Siempre puedes hacerle fotos –propuso Osamu a su novio a lo que este se rio, cómplice.

Sakusa bebió de otro trago el resto de cerveza que quedaba y miró a su alrededor esperando que se desvelara algún tipo de broma de cámara oculta.

Aunque en el fondo albergaba la esperanza de que entre todos los clientes apareciera Atsumu a darle una sorpresa. Hacía un año que no se veían y necesitaba tenerlo cerca, poder besarle y tocarle. No se daba cuenta de cuán desesperadamente lo necesitaba hasta que lo veía en la gente que lo rodeaba. Él no era una persona que se mostrara muy afectuosa en público, pero eso no quitaba que no lo fuera en la intimidad tras haber ganado cierta confianza. Nunca había prestado atención a las muestras de afecto de otras parejas hasta que estas le recordaban que él no podía hacer lo mismo aunque quisiera.

Allí delante tenía el mejor ejemplo sin ir más lejos.

Haciendo caso a Suna, y sin perder tiempo, Komori le entregó una caja de regalo. No estaba envuelta, tan solo tenía una tapadera con un lazo decorativo que no era necesario deshacer.

Los dedos se le volvieron torpes de repente. Tal vez el alcohol de golpe había hecho efecto entumeciendo sus sentidos y apenas atinó a abrir la tapa.

–¡Aún queda mucha noche por delante para estar ya así! –bromeó Komori, aludiendo a que después de cenar y que Osamu cerrara el restaurante, irían a tomar algo por ahí.

O quizás se quedaran allí hasta la madrugada, a puerta cerrada, riendo y hablando de sus cosas. No era la primera vez que lo hacían. Y el alcohol de verdad que a veces era gran ayuda para no recordar que Atsumu no estaba allí y qué cosas estaría haciendo o diciendo si lo estuviera.

–Sabes, Omi, que te puedes quedar en casa si no quieres conducir de vuelta –propuso Osamu.

_Omi._ Ah, si no fuera porque reconocía a la perfección la diferencia entre sus voces, el corazón le daría un vuelco cada vez que Osamu lo llamaba así, copiándose de su hermano.

–Compramos unas sábanas solo para ti, no te quejes –dijo Suna.

También sabía que ambos lo decían en serio. No era la primera vez que por circunstancias –alguna vez fue uno de sus _eventos_ , otras demasiado tarde y demasiado alcohol para conducir– se había quedado a pasar la noche en el apartamento al que Osamu se había mudado tras abrir su restaurante. Sabía que era bienvenido siempre que quisiera, ¡incluso tenía su propio juego de sábanas, toallas y cepillo de dientes!, pero no le parecía justo. Suna no vivía allí, ni siquiera se podían ver regularmente. Por supuesto que le gustaría quedarse, quizás tratar de ver una película los tres al volver de madrugada y tener con quien hablar en el desayuno, a pesar de que él era de los que no hablaban mucho. Pero no era el momento adecuado. No iba a ser el niño que en mitad de la noche acude a la cama de sus padres y se mete en medio de los dos porque tiene pesadillas.

Dentro de la caja había un sobre. Sakusa los miró a todos con el ceño fruncido, pero las miradas expectantes a su alrededor le animaron y dieron confianza para continuar.

Eran unos billetes de avión para París.

–Pensamos que ya que vas, te gustaría conocer París –aclaró Komori.

–No seas mentiroso, los vuelos a Tours eran carísimos –dijo Suna.

–Tours queda a un par de horas en coche, será un buen viaje –explicó Osamu.

Sakusa no tenía palabras. Ni siquiera entendía por qué tenía en sus manos unos billetes para ir a ver a Atsumu.

-Quedan siete meses para mi cumpleaños y cuatro para navidad, ¿a qué viene esto?

–Llevais un año sin follar, creemos que va siendo hora –Suna le dio una palmada en la espalda y Sakusa enrojeció de repente, aunque no le iba a quitar la razón a Suna. Ya iba siendo hora…

–Será el polvo más caro de la historia, aprovechadlo bien –comentó Komori.

Podía imaginarlo. Mentiría si dijera que no había consultado mil veces lo que costaba viajar a Francia, claro que no suponía lo mismo costeado de sus propio bolsillo que dividido entre tres personas.

–En realidad, la sorpresa no es para ti sino para Atsumu. Mejor dicho, tú serás su sorpresa –dijo Osamu, y fue cuando Kiyoomi se fijó en las fechas mientras Miya le siguió explicando–. Quería darle esa sorpresa por su cumpleaños, está allí lejos y solo, hace un año que no os veis… Ha sido difícil cuadrar fechas porque ambos estáis ya con partidos y por eso son tan pocos días, pasarás más tiempo con jet-lag de lo que realmente estarás allí, pero no pudimos hacer otra cosa…

–Gracias. Muchas gracias a todos –dijo Sakusa. La voz le salía del alma, sincera, y casi había arrugado los papeles entre sus dedos por la fuerza en que los sostenía.

Por fin vería a Atsumu después de tanto tiempo y pasearían por aquellas calles de la guía que compró y que ya tenía desgastada.

Él tenía una familia en Tokio, su familia biológica, pero aquellas personas, Komori, Osamu e incluso Suna, eran como su otra familia, no la que te toca sino la que eliges, aquella con la que, de la nada, se crean lazos especiales. A veces era afinidad, gustos, circunstancias o peculiaridades. Todas igualmente válidas. ¿Quién era él para cuestionarse por qué a Osamu le gustaba Suna y en otro momento le gustó Millicent, o por qué Komori estuvo toda su vida equivocado eligiendo a las Lavenders cuando él había encontrado a su media naranja bajo el peor de los escenarios posible?

–Bueno, ahora sí, os dejo, en un rato estoy con vosotros, voy marchando lo vuestro –dijo Osamu, que se marchó de nuevo al trabajo.

Quizás tuviera diez kilos más, pero los ojos con los que lo miraba Suna explicaban por sí solos por qué había gente que llamaba a aquello que Osamu representaba _la curva de la felicidad_.

Después de todo, siempre se trató de Artes Oscuras. ¿O acaso había otro hechizo que embruje y ciegue más que el amor?

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: No espero que realmente nadie lea esto, si ya de por sí un fic normal no lo lee ni dios, este que tiene un título tan disuasorio, que se basa en otro fic que hay que haber leído y que contiene OC, menos todavía. No obstante, si alguien lo hizo, espero que le haya gustado.  
> Japiera, sé que me he tomado muchas licencias sobre tu canon y habré metido la pata porque había cosas que no recordaba, pero espero que te guste. Seguramente si te hubiese dado la oportunidad de elegir un fic para escribirte no se habría parecido a esto, pero como dice el meme "no es mucho, pero es trabajo honesto" XD.  
> Besitos  
> Ak


End file.
